The Community and Collaboration Core is comprised of two functions: Community Engagement (CE) and Collaborative and Multi-Disciplinary Team Science (CMDTS). The goal is to lead community engagement approaches resulting in evidence-based clinical and translational research (CTR) that is broadly disseminated to, and adopted in, communities of research and practice. The CE function will reach this goal by: 1) Establishing the CE Function as a statewide leader in community engagement and translational research through facilitating relationships among diverse community stakeholders, 2) Increasing the capacities of community partners and academic researchers to develop and extend research projects to better address community questions and assess needs, and 3) Stimulating and strengthening community-engaged research that has the potential to lead to innovations, including emerging and novel technologies for improved population health. CMDTS function goals are twofold: 1) Enhance the opportunities for multidisciplinary, teambased CTR across the statewide partner institutions, and 2) Encourage multidisciplinary, team-based collaboration in CTR across CTSAs in the regional/national network.